205 Live (September 10, 2019)
The September 10, 2019 Edition of 205 Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Madison Square Garden in New York, New York on September 10, 2019. Summary Disappointed that Gentleman Jack Gallagher was unable to compete last week on WWE 205 Live, The Brain Kendrick and Akira Tozawa made an example out of their opponents before telling Gallagher to find a tag team partner upon his return. Addressing Kendrick and Tozawa on WWE 205 Live, Gallagher revealed that not only was he healthy, he had recruited NXT Superstar Kushida to be his tag team partner. With the WWE Universe inside Madison Square Garden chanting his name, Kushida kicked off the match against The Brian Kendrick. Matching wits with The Man with a Plan, Kushida frustrated Kendrick with fast-paced attacks and a unique style that knocked the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion off his game. Kushida’s early offense allowed Gallagher to enter the match and flex his technical muscles, eventually forcing Kendrick to tag in Tozawa. The Stamina Monster kept Gallagher from implementing his submission-based offense allowing Kendrick to tag himself in and toss Gallagher into the ring post. From there, Tozawa and Kendrick showed off their teamwork, keeping Gallagher on defense and focusing on The British Superstar’s shoulder. Tozawa was displaying a more ruthless attitude as he and Kendrick exercised their will. However, Gallagher managed to seize an opportunity to strike, taking down both of his opponent’s and tagging in Kushida who unleashed an incredible flurry of agility resulting in a near-fall broken up by Tozawa. That allowed Kendrick to apply The Captain’s Hook, and despite breaking the hold, Kushida was unable to make a tag as Kendrick pulled Gallagher off the ring apron. Working together, Kendrick and Tozawa took out Gallaher and focused their attention on Kushida. However, Kushida managed to turn Kedrick into Tozawa and immediately capitalize by applying a submission on The Man with a Plan and scoring a huge victory in his WWE 205 Live debut. Following a competitive match between Humberto Carrillo and Lince Dorado that saw The Golden Lynx added to the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Match at WWE Clash of Champions, they were attacked by the champion Drew Gulak and Tony Nese after the match. As a result, Dorado and Carrillo were set to face Nese and Gulak in tag team action tonight. However, as they made their way to the ring, Gulak and Nese attacked and were joined by Ariya Daivari. As Nese, Gulak and Daivari took down Dorado and Carrillo, Gran Metalik made his way to the ring, dispelling the aggressors. Carrillo then challenged Nese, Gulak and Daivari to a Six-Man Tag Team Match. As Gulak exercised his will on Dorado, The Lucha House Party’s resident hothead found a burst of energy to take down the champion with a hurricanrana, and despite Gulak making a tag to Nese, Metalik entered the contest and showed off his uncanny ability to manipulate the ropes and put his opponents on defense. However, as the action spilled to the outside, The Premier Athlete leveled Metalik. Once again, Nese, Gulak and Daivari took turns decimating The King of the Ropes. Showing an excessive level of confidence, Daivari took down Dorado and taunted Carrillo. This allowed Gran Metalik to drop The Persian Lion and tag in Humberto Carrillo. Fired up and fresh, Carrillo charged forward, taking down all his opponents and flattening them with a moonsault to the outside. The Mexican Superstar continued to show off his incredible ability, nearly claiming victory by pinning the WWE Cruiserweight Champion until Nese intervened. Despite the efforts to stop Carrillo’s offense, the Mexican Superstar continued to show off his incredible resilience. As the battle continued to rage, Nese, Gulak and Daivari attempted to execute a synchronous high-risk move but were all dropped by their opponents. As Dorado, Metalik and Carrillo attempted three moonsaults, their opponents countered but were met with superkicks, leaving every competitor on the mat. The six Superstars continued to brawl, but as Carrillo took down Nese on the outside and Metalik took Daivari off the ring apron with a hurricanrana, Dorado countered Gulak’s Cyclone Crash and dropped Gulak. Quickly capitalizing on the moment, Dorado ascended the ropes and executed a Shooting Star Press to pick up the victory. Results ; ; *Gentleman Jack Gallagher & KUSHIDA defeated Akira Tozawa & The Brian Kendrick *Humberto Carrillo & Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado) defeated Ariya Daivari, Drew Gulak & Tony Nese in a Six Man Tag Team Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 1.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 2.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 3.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 4.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 5.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 6.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 7.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 8.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 9.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 10.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 11.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 12.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 13.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 14.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 15.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 16.jpg 205 Live (September 10, 2019) 17.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #146 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #146 at WWE.com * 205 Live #146 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events